Neil Brady
| birth_place = Montreal, QC | draft = 3rd overall | draft_year = 1986 | draft_team = New Jersey Devils | career_start = 1988 | career_end = 2001 }} Neil Brady (born April 12, 1968 in Montreal, Quebec) is a Canadian former professional ice hockey player. Playing career Brady was drafted third overall by the New Jersey Devils in the 1986 NHL Entry Draft, but the centreman spent more time in the minor leagues than the NHL, never able to match his performances with the Medicine Hat Tigers of the Western Hockey League. After just 29 games in 3 seasons, Brady was traded to expansion team the Ottawa Senators on September 3, 1992. Brady scored the first goal for the modern-day Ottawa Senators franchise. He went on to score 7 goals and 17 assists for 24 points, it was nowhere near the standards he set at junior level. He played 5 more games for the Dallas Stars before ending his NHL career, in total Brady played 89 games, scoring 9 goals and 22 assists for 31 points and clocking up 95 penalty minutes. Brady spent the remainder of his career in the now-defunct International Hockey League. He retired in 2001 after the league folded. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1984-85 Medicine Hat Tigers WHL -- -- -- -- -- 3 0 0 0 2 1985-86 Medicine Hat Tigers WHL 72 21 60 81 104 21 9 11 20 23 1986-87 Medicine Hat Tigers WHL 57 19 64 83 126 18 1 4 5 25 1987-88 Medicine Hat Tigers WHL 61 16 35 51 110 15 0 3 3 19 1988-89 Utica Devils AHL 75 16 21 37 56 4 0 3 3 0 1989-90 Utica Devils AHL 38 10 13 23 21 5 0 1 1 10 1989-90 New Jersey Devils NHL 19 1 4 5 13 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Utica Devils AHL 77 33 63 96 91 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 New Jersey Devils NHL 3 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Utica Devils AHL 33 12 30 42 28 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 New Jersey Devils NHL 7 1 0 1 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 New Haven Senators AHL 8 6 3 9 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Ottawa Senators NHL 55 7 17 24 57 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Kalamazoo Wings IHL 43 10 16 26 188 5 1 1 2 10 1993-94 Dallas Stars NHL 5 0 1 1 21 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Kalamazoo Wings IHL 70 13 45 58 140 15 5 14 19 22 1995-96 Michigan K-Wings IHL 61 14 20 34 127 10 1 4 5 8 1996-97 Michigan K-Wings IHL 76 13 20 33 62 4 1 0 1 0 1997-98 Houston Aeros IHL 65 9 26 35 56 4 2 0 2 34 1998-99 Manitoba Moose IHL 13 1 5 6 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Utah Grizzlies IHL 82 14 36 50 129 3 0 0 0 2 2000-01 Chicago Wolves IHL 24 1 1 2 12 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Utah Grizzlies IHL 26 0 4 4 34 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 89 9 22 31 95 See also *List of WHL seasons *List of AHL seasons *List of NHL players *List of NHL seasons External links * Brady, Neil Brady, Neil Brady, Neil Brady, Neil Brady, Neil Brady, Neil Brady, Neil Brady, Neil Brady, Neil Brady, Neil Brady, Neil Brady, Neil Brady, Neil Brady, Neil Brady, Neil Brady, Neil Brady, Neil Category:People from Montreal fr:Neil Brady